S.O.G./Transcript
ROOM 9 Mason: Somehow, I knew Dragovich was still alive. Interrogator: He became your obsession. You spent the next five years trying to track him down. Mason: He was... He was... He was everywhere! Just... Couldn't get him out of my head. Just like the others -- Interrogator ''(ignoring Mason, to the other interrogator): We pumped so much shit into him he doesn't even know what he's saying. '''Mason' (hallucinating flashes of Dragovich and Kravchenko): Voices—Russians—always in my head -- Interrogator: No, I want to keep pressing him -- Mason (noticing that they are ignoring him): HEY! Who are you people?! What do you want from me?! Interrogator: We want the numbers, Mason. That's all we've ever wanted. Cutscene Interrogator: Take us back again, Mason. After Baikonur, where did Washington send you next? Mason (after a long pause): Vietnam. Fucking Khe Sanh. Interrogator: This was in 1968? Mason: Yeah. I was part of the SOG unit led by Frank Woods. It was recon on covert Russian activity in Laos. Interrogator: What about your CIA handler, Hudson. Was he in Khe Sanh? Do you remember him there? Mason: Hudson... laughs Yeah. Mr. Shades. That guy was an ice cube. Khe Sanh, Vietnam Transmission# 4-5-1-4. Designate: NOVEMBER S.O.G. team to investigate evidence of Soviet involvement in Vietnam. Khe Sanh will provide support for operation. Agents Mason and Hudson are already on the ground. 0900 hrs January 21, 1968 Zack Johnson: 'This is the psychedelic music shown at AFVN. I'm Army Specialist Zack Johnson. Our APO here is 96309. If you send a request to that number, what we do is, we open it like this. When it arrives, we read it, pull out that record, and play it on the air, like this one: 'Fortunate Son" by CCR. ''Mason and Hudson are seen in a tent. "Fortunate Son" by CCR plays. 'Hudson: '''Woods. He's here... ''Mason and Hudson walk out of the tent and see Woods. Woods is delivered by a UH-1 Huey. Many other Hueys are seen flying across the sky. He jumps off the vehicle and approaches them. Other Hueys touch down to drop off Marines before lifting off again. One Huey marked with the Red Cross as a MEDIVAC helicopter lands to collect wounded, and a CH-47 Chinook lands nearby to drop off more Marines through the rear hatch. 'Woods: '''Mason! '''Mason: '''Woods! You look like hammered shit! '''Woods: '''Looks don't count for shit in the jungle. This is 'Nam, baby! '''Mason: '''It's good to see you. '''Woods: '''Yeah, you too. '''Hudson: '''Jason Hudson, CIA. Thank you for your time, Sergeant. ''Woods looks at Hudson disapprovingly and then back at Mason warmly. 'Woods: '''Right... ''Hudson looks at Mason sheepishly. They follow Woods to a jeep. They get in the Jeep. '''Hudson: '''I've already briefed Mason broadly about the situation. '''Woods: '''Let me fill in the blanks for you ''(A soldier starts driving. Woods looks back at Mason and Hudson as he explains).....''Back in '64, the CIA gave up control of Covert operations in Southeast Asia. Handed it over to the US Military. From that, MACV-SOG was born. Now aside from being a base for the Marine Corps, Khe Sanh is also our launching point for all cross-border activities. Mostly Laos and Cambodia....Missions are S&D, Sabotage, Black Propaganda, Strategic Recon, POW Rescue... '''US Marine: Clear the runway! Clear the runway! Woods: You know, usual shit.... US Marine: 'INCOMING! ''Suddenly, Khe Sanh is attacked and many NVA soldiers start attacking. The wing of a damaged C-130 abstracts from it and hurls toward the jeep. The jeep spins out of control and it rams over a US Marine and they all fall out, killing the driver, and injuring Hudson. Marines start running as Mason and Woods get back up and move to Hudson. '''Woods: '''Mason, over here! We gotta move him! Mason and Woods pick him up and move toward the trenches. 'Woods: '''Get him to the bunker! I'll cover you-GO! ''Mason starts carrying Hudson towards the bunker. 'Interrogator (Voiceover): '''Hudson was down and Khe Sanh was under siege. But like with Weaver, you risked your life to save him. '''Mason (Voiceover): '''Hudson was a fucking ice cube. But that's why I liked the bastard. '''Interrogator (Voiceover): '''Your mission priority was to get to Hue City, but you all stayed behind to defend Khe Sanh. That wasn't your objective. ''Mason sets Hudson down. 'Mason: '''Hudson? '''Mason (Voiceover): '''You obviously didn't know Woods. He knew Khe Sanh needed our help. There's no decision to make. '''Hudson: '''I'm okay. ''Mason picks up an M16 Shotgun and moves through the bunker with Hudson and Woods. U.S. soldiers are seen heading toward the trenches and mapping out strategies. 'US Marine: '''Fuck... GRENADE! '''US Marine: '''Goddamnit! Let's go! '''US Marine: '''We're on it, six. '''US Marine: '''On station six, standing by. ''They move through the trenches, as NVA soldiers start jumping in from a hill on the side. While walking under a bridge, Mason has a soldier jump on him and strangle him. After a brief struggle, Mason pulls the pin on a grenade on him, and pushes him back, then crawls out of the blast radius before the grenade explodes, killing him. The NVA start laying ladders down over the trenches in order to get across. M113 APCs pull up to suppress the NVA before they can cross the trenches and enter the base. '''Hudson: On the ladder!/Check the ladder! Hudson, Woods, and Mason move right into the trenches and engage the NVA. Hudson pins down one NVA and knock him out. The NVA begins to burn the Marines using flamethrowers. Mason takes them out, and the team moves forward. US Marine: Incoming! The team makes their way through the trench. At the same time, an APC is hit with multiple RPGs. Woods notices this and holds Hudson back. After it is clear, Woods and Hudson move up, but the APC explodes and collapses over the trench, and Mason has to crawl under it. Woods: 'Move it, Mason! '''Woods: '''Come on! ''Mason manages to crawl out from under the APC and moves up. '''Woods: '''Give me cover! Shit! Infantry coming right at us! We got a line of napalm barrels buried about twenty yards out! Just hit this.... Woods pulls out a detonator and activates the mines, killing many NVA soldiers. 'Woods: 'Fugassi mine, Mason! The local forces love 'em... The team moves up and meet up with other Marines. '' ''A UH-1 Huey is hit and goes down. '''US Marine: Ugh! God damnit! May day, May day! Jesus Christ! Woods: Here they come, Mason! Mason picks up a detonator. Woods: 'Wait for it. ''NVA infantry comes closer. 'Woods: '''Now MASON! Do it! ''(If done too early.) '''Woods: Shit, too early! They're still coming! (If the timing is right.) Mason activates the mine and kills some NVA. Woods: 'Get the stragglers! ''Mason uses the next one. '''Woods: Not yet... Another wave of NVA come in. Woods: 'Blow it, Mason! ''Mason uses the last mine. 'Woods: '''Good kill! '''US Marine: '''Fall back! Fall back! ''Mason and the team fall back up the hill into some bunkers. The meet up with some Marines and hold the position. 'Woods: '''Hold this position! ''Woods then walks in the bunker with Mason and he picks up an mounted M60 to fire at the NVA army and Mason fires along with his M16 to deal with 'em. 'Woods: '''Come on, you bastards!! Raarrrgh!! Come on, bring it on! Dammit!!! Hit 'em!!! ''Enemy T-55 tanks move in. 'US Marine: '''Tanks on the way! (''Does not show up in subtitles) 'Woods: '''Shit, we got armor moving up! Russian T-55's! We need something bigger. On me.... ''A T-55 fires at the hill putting Mason into shellshock. 'Woods: '''Russian tanks! No wonder they're getting bold... ''Mason, Woods, and Hudson get to the top of the hill. 'Woods: '''Here, this LAW rocket'll burst 'em wide open. Grab that LAW, Mason! ''Mason picks up an M72 LAW and destroys all three tanks. '''F4 Pilot: '''Roger that, Big Six, Red Rider is inbound. 2 minutes, please stand by. '''Woods: We're outta time. F4 Pilot: Be advised, Red Rider on station. Keep your head down. An F4-Phantom drops napalm on the hill, killing the remaining NVA. F4 Pilot: High explosive ordnance on target. Have a nice day. Red Rider out. Woods: 'Hell yeah! ''Mason, Hudson, and Woods move to the end of the trenches. A Marine opens a trapdoor and the team drop into a tunnel and move out onto a hill. 'Woods: '''Shit...The bastards ain't lettin' up. Move! '''B-52 Pilot: '''Arc Light, 10 minutes out. ''Mason, Woods, and Hudson come out of the tunnel and meet up with a group of Marines on top of the hill. The NVA advance up the hill. Woods takes cover and talks to the squad leader, Hammond. A lot of radio chatter can be heard. '''US Marine: '''One Seven, this is Red Rider, over. What's your status? '''US Marine: Low on fuel, inbound two minutes. Woods: Talk to me! US Marine: 'We're almost out of ammo. There's a weapon cache in that bunker on the right *''bullets flies overhead, killing the medic with the Marines* Damn!...but we can't get to it. They closed our right flank! '''US Marine: Stand fast, Two-Nine, you're covered. US Marine: 'Negative, I'm on final right now! '''Woods: '''Those barrels, they're full of napalm? '''US Marine: '''Yeah, we got pushed back before we could bury them. '''Woods: '''Good to know...Marines!! Hold your positions! Let's fuckin' go. ''Woods, Mason, Hudson, and the Marines advance down the hill and open fire. 'Woods: '''Rip em' up!! '''F4 Pilot: '''Six, Red Rider. '''US Marine: '''What's your position? '''US Marine: '''Just hang tight. '''F4 Pilot: '''Okay, standing by. ''An F4 bombards a treeline at the bottom of the hill. 'US Marine: '''Go, go, go. ''Mason and Woods push down to the bottom of the hill near the barrels. '''Woods: No fugassi line to hold 'em back this time. Now, MASON! Do it! Let's light these bastards up. Woods makes it to the line of barrels. Woods: 'We need to improvise, Mason. ''Woods takes out his knife, and cuts a hole in the barrel. He kicks it down the hill. '''Woods: We need more. Mason gets to the barrels, slashes each of them with his knife and kicks them down into the trenches. The barrels light on fire, and the trench line at the foot of the hill lights on fire. Woods: 'That should hold them. '''US Marine: '''They're making another push! South East side! ''Mason, the team, and the Marines move into a decaying forest that is burning. A mortar strikes. '''Hudson: '''Those are our own mortars! Do they know we're here? Toward the HQ! 'Woods: '''Get up the hill! ''The team and the Marines begin to move up the hill. At one point, a Huey arrives to provide support, but catches the Marines in the crossfire, killing some of them by accident. 'Woods: '''Keep your head down! '''Hudson: '''Move up! '''US Marine: '''Shovel! Two-Five Actual! Cease fire, Cease Fire! ''An enemy with an RPG appears. '''Woods: '''INCOMING! Use the foxholes for cover! RPG! '''US Marine: '''Anybody had eyes on it? (subtitle says: Anyone see that RPG?) 'US Marine: '''No, check the other side. '''US Marine: '''Negative, Negative. ''The Marines and the team reach the top of the hil. '''Woods:'' Keep pushing! ''At the top of the hill, Mason is knocked down into shellshock. He watches as NVA troops and Marines fight. An NVA soldier kills a US Marine. Woods walks up behind him, and tries to save the day. However, his M16 jams, and he is noticed by the soldier and attacked. As Woods is lying on the grounds, the NVA trooper is about to kill him. However, Mason picks up a Python and kills the NVA first, saving Woods' life. Woods gets up, and the team move into a bunker. The rest of the Marines secure the top of the hill. If Mason doesn't save Woods in time, he will be notified the Mission Failed message: "Woods was killed!" US Marine: 'Do not, I repeat, do not engage. '''US Marine: '''Fire. Put it right there. '''US Marine: '''I'm coming around again, stay with me! '''US Marine: '''Belay that order, get your ass out of there! ''As Mason moves through the trench, he sees various things. A medic tends to a soldier who has been hurt. A Marine removes blocks of wood off his body and gets up. Another is coughing from all the smoke from the fire. '''US Marine: '''Repeat your last! '''Woods: '''On me! '''US Marine: More NVA moving in!...infantry and armor! They must have a fucking division hid out there! Woods: 'And I thought he was a pussy... Now that's what I'm talking about! Jump on the back, get on the TOW. ''Mason, Hudson, and Woods jump into a jeep. Woods starts driving. Mason picks up a China Lake and an M60. 'Mason: '''This thing's built like a tank! '''Woods: '''Yeah, but a damn sight more manueverable! '''Mason: '''VF-143! Authorization Sierra Oscar Golf X-Ray! Priority ordanace on my command! '''F4 Pilot: '''Affirmative, X-Ray. Engaging. '''Woods: '''Use the controls to steer the TOW missile. '''B-52 Pilot: '''Arc light, 5 minutes out. ''Mason fires at a tank. 'Woods: '''Deal with the tanks!/The tanks, Mason! ''Mason destroys the tank. '''Woods: '''Nice! They felt that one! '''B-52 Pilot: Arc light, 2 minutes out. VF-143 drops napalm on the plain. F4 Pilot: 'Roger X-Ray, targeting sector. ''Mason destroys another tank. 'Woods: '''You nailed him!/They felt that one! '''F4 Pilot: '''VF-143. Beginning bombing run. ''Mason gets the next one. 'Woods: '''Good hit! But it ain't over yet! '''B-52 Pilot: '''Arc Light, 1 minute out. ''Another F4 bombs the plain again. '''F4 Pilot: Coordinates received, keep your heads down X-Ray. Mason destroys three more tanks. 'B-52 Pilot: '''Roger that, we are inbound. Arc Light, coordinates confirmed, engaging. ''A squadron of B-52s appear overhead and bomb the plain, killing all remaining NVA. They exit the jeep. If Mason destroys all tank with no more than 6 rockets in the defense of Khe Sanh, the achievement/trophy unlocks Tough Economy. 'Hudson: '''It's over.... '''Woods: '''No...This is the start of something else...They'll be back.... ''They team look up to see Bowman in a Huey. Bowman exits the chopper after it lands and approaches Mason. 'Mason: '''Bowman! '''Bowman: '''You look like hammered shit, Mason. '''Mason: '''Eh, 'Nam'll do that to ya. ''They shake hands. 'Bowman: '''It's good to see you, Alex. '''Hudson: '''Jason Hudson, CIA. We're here to talk about your encounter with Russians in Laos. We got word a defector might be in play. ''While Hudson is talking, Bowman and Woods shake hands. They go off talking together, and ignore Hudson. Hudson sees this, and stops talking, and puts on a poker face.